Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of this proposal from the Association of Public Health Laboratories (APHL), in full collaboration with the Association of Food and Drug Officials and the Association of American Feed Control Officials, is to develop and deliver competency-based, comprehensive and integrated training for regulatory laboratory scientists, adhering to the requirements of FDA's National Curriculum Standard. Laboratory data and information create knowledge and are key to the ability of regulators to make valid, evidence-based decisions. Such coordination is a key component in building the Integrated Food Safety System. APHL will employ an industry-accepted instructional design process to: ? Complete competency build out of the laboratory curriculum framework ? Develop, distribute and analyze a needs assessment to determine gaps in knowledge ? Create new content to support the curriculum standard ? Vet existing training by mapping to the competencies and integrating into the curriculum ? Develop appropriate training opportunities in support of a blended approach to training ? Develop a training action plan and introduce this in a staged approach These efforts will create a cadre of regulatory scientists with standardized competence in their discipline, thereby facilitating long-term improvements to the national food safety system. Achieving these objectives will require extensive collaboration and coordination among the three organizations, with federal partners, and with a range of stakeholders. Measurement of success will be against stated metrics, refined in consultation with the funding agency. This proposal is a new collaboration submitted by APHL, AFDO, and AAFCO to work in concert with the Office of Training, Education and Development at FDA. Associations that represent, support, and guide state and local agencies and laboratories are in a unique position to effectively and efficiently advance the goals of FSMA and other mandates. The organizations have a responsibility to educate and train their members and to put forth practice guidelines that define the field. Leveraging their collective experience will enable the completion of a national competency and curriculum framework for regulatory laboratory personnel.